


A Favor For a Friend [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The assassin is flirting with him.Alistair is not impressed. No, really, he's not!
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	A Favor For a Friend [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Favor For a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049607) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/A%20Favor%20For%20a%20Friend%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 21:31 | 15.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/A%20Favor%20For%20a%20Friend%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 28:16 | 19.7 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/A%20Favor%20For%20a%20Friend%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 34:27 | 24.0 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/A%20Favor%20For%20a%20Friend%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 40:06  | 27.8 MB  
[Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/DragonAge/A%20Favor%20For%20a%20Friend.zip) | 2:04:20 | 86.1 MB  
  
### Music

[ _Kingdom of Bards_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMqOkmDoMFQ) by Adrian von Ziegler

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
